


Chapter Z

by CinnamonRoll



Category: NINE PERCENT (Band), 乐华七子NEXT | NEX7, 偶像练习生 | Idol Producer (TV)
Genre: Angst, Boyfriends, Crying, Fever, Fighting, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Friendship, Kissing, M/M, Panic Attacks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-13
Updated: 2019-12-13
Packaged: 2021-02-24 16:55:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,316
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21781300
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CinnamonRoll/pseuds/CinnamonRoll
Summary: xukun is sick and he said something to zhengting. what he has done?
Relationships: Cai Xukun/Zhu Zhengting | Jung Jung
Comments: 2
Kudos: 16





	Chapter Z

**Author's Note:**

> inspired from their fanmeeting, especially xukun brain map, when he said "no one can laid on my bed" According to linong, xukun easily got allergic. But zhengting interrupt saying, "but i can" leave everyone in the hall screaming, literally go crazy. including me

Nine percent just back from their concert in Beijing. It’s a tiring night, everyone goes to sleep early. Some of the members even ask for permission to go back hometown, and two to three members still have shoot the next day. Ziyi is the first to leaving going back to his hometown after biding goodbye to Zhangjing, Justin and the rest. As usual Zhengting, Justin and Chengcheng the have a photoshoot for magazine leaving the dorm early in the morning.

Xiaogui wake up around 10 am since Justin bothering him with video call to annoy the rapper. Walking to the others member room slowly wake them all up. Linong and Zhangjing wake up, bath, have a breakfast a little later Yanjun join the three.

“where is Xukun? You didn’t wake him up?”

Xiaogui shrugs, “I don’t dare to enter his room.”

“I’ll go. You guys stay here. Eat.” Zhangjing leave with a final spoon of cereal before going to Xukun’s room.

“Kun, Cai Xukun. Wake up its already 11am. You going to die if you sleep more. Its almost lunch. Kun?” Zhangjing whispering at the door, didn’t dare to enter his room fully. After a while, Zhangjing pick a courage to go closer, “Kun…Kun..Cai Xukun. Are you awake? Kun? Oh my god you have fever!”

Zhangjing rush outside collect all the member remaining. “Xukun. Fever. Xukun. Fever. How?”

Xiaogui ask to call the manager. Linong give suggestion to Zhengting-ge. Yanjun for the first time didn’t speak anything. Zhangjing took Linong suggestion and call Zhengting, “hello, Zhengzheng. Are you done photoshoot?”

“Zhangjing, not yet a little more. Justin and Chengcheng cannot keep it serious. I want to kill them.”

From the background can listen Justin voice, ‘ _Zheng-ge love me’_

“actually, there’s a problem. Listen don’t panic. Xukun has a fever.”

“WHAT!! Call the manager now, bring him to hospital. Why you are calling me?” Zhengting cannot be more panic than ever. It’s the first time after they debut, the member gets sick.

“I know but that’s the problem. Xukun refuse to disturb the manager. He said he will be okay after some rest and sleep. Zhengting please come back home quickly.”

“Yanjun? Tell him to buy medicine for Xukun.”

Xiaogui hijacking the phone, “Yanjun become the most useless old man in the house right now. Just come back quickly. Buy the medicine too. Bye.” Just like that Xiaogui end the call. What can they do now is wait, wait for Zhengting to arrive.

Zhengting immediately wrapped up his photoshoot and asked the other two to continue as he quickly packed up his belongings and go home.

“Zhangjing, where are you? I’m home.”

Zhangjing comes to door with Linong followed from behind, usher Zhengting to the main hall. Inspect him with question, and lastly send him off in front Xukun’s door. “This is crazy. I’m not going inside.”

“you have no choice. Other than Ziyi, you are the second person he talks a lot and touch a lot.” Zhangjing give him courage. “No this is to crazy. Since when we are close? Its all for the show. If you talking about close, its Linong. Nongnong you go.”

“I’m so innocent. He _trusts_ you, Zheng-ge. Go, just go. Give him the medicine and you done.”

Zhengting enter the room with a whisper, ‘ _Forgive me Lord. Xukun I'm entering your room now_.’ The room is dark. The only sound he can hear is his own heart beating, his breathing that become heavier when nearing the leader, and the leader breathing. _‘So he asleep now, right?_ ’ Zhengting can’t even decide how to wake him up. _Push him slightly? Touch his shoulder? Or don’t touch him, calling his name?_ Zhengting in despair. ‘ _Lord, what to do.._ ’ and Zhengting decide,

“Kun.. kun.. cai Xukun, wake up and eat medicine. Kun? Kun..”

Zhengting can see Xukun’s body moving a little, with a muffled voice, “Yiyi? Ziyi it’s that you?”. Anyone who hear this will know how much Zhengting heart drops, like lightning struck his heart, ‘ _why you always remember Ziyi? Even when you sick, Kun?’_. Thanks to the dark ambience in the room, Zhengting almost tearing up. Zhengting can’t think straight, “Right, im Ziyi. Come eat your medicine. You sick.” Zhengting almost choked in tears when he confesses that he is Ziyi. Xukun slowly open his eyes, just to see a fuzzy vision of human in front of him.

Xukun let out his palm to receive the medicine, and a small soft touch he receives from the other guy. _‘So gentle, and soft.’_ To Zhengting, who tears already at the end of his duct, give the medicine to Xukun slowly without spill it off. Xukun take the pill and drink some water, continue laying down his bed. “Yi, since when you hand is small?” Zhengting startled by the question. “Go to sleep. See you tomorrow.” Zhengting quickly get up to rush out from the room, until a hand captures his wrist.

“I’m hungry. Cook me something, Yi.” Zhengting cannot hold back his tears, only to release his wrist from the other man hands and walk away without saying anything. Zhengting close the door behind him. Crouch down into small ball. _Crying_. Zhangjing saw it and rush to get Zhengting. “Whats wrong? He mads at you? Did he scold you? Zhengzheng? Why are you crying?” Zhangjing can never be more anxious than ever. “Nothing happen..” still sobbing wiping his tears away, “Xukun hungry. He wants to eat. You should cook, Zhangjing. A congee.” Zhengting eyes red, looking at Zhangjing who still demand and answer from him, only to be walk away. Both walk to kitchen. Silent. 

They finish cooking, Zhengting politely asked Zhangjing to give the food to Xukun. After what happen, Zhengting couldn’t have any courage to enter that room anymore. Zhangjing agree to send the food to Xukun. The whole day is complete, with a sick Xukun, heartbroken Zhengting, and a confused six human.

.

“You should call Ziyi, tell him that Xukun is sick.” Zhengting tell Zhangjing as they prepared to sleep.

“I did. But Ziyi said he would call Xukun later. Are you going to tell me what is going on inside there just now?”

Zhengting shake his head, saying goodnight and fled to his bedroom. For somehow the bed feel so soft and eating Zhengting whole. Zhengting couldn’t close his eye, wrong he couldn’t even sleep eventhough his body is tired. Zhengting look up at his phone, play with his phone for a while until someone is calling him.

“Hello Ziyi? Why you call me?”

“Zheng, you haven’t sleep yet?”

“No yet, I will sleep later. Why? What’s wrong?”

“That’s great. Do me a favor, can you go to Xukun’s room now? He is feeling terrible. Can you?”

“Ziyi. For what? You know it’s hard-“

Ziyi cuts Zhengting, “Just go. Now. I need to go first, I call you back tomorrow.” The phone call end.

Zhengting couldn’t said anything, he feels like they’re playing with him. ‘ _What the hell is going on?_ ’ Without he realizes, his leg brings him to Xukun’s room. Entering the dark room, to find a man sleeping. ‘ _What the hell Ziyi?_ ’. Zhengting walk closer to Xukun, admiring the devil who broke him just now. ‘ _Why he looks so peacefully_?’ Zhengting feel Xukun forehead with his palm, try to feel the fever. It’s becoming better, the temperature drops. ‘ _That’s good. I should go back_.’ Zhengting smile in the dark. Wiping Xukun sweats with the clean towel he brings along just now. Softly without wanted to awake the sleeping man.

.

Xukun feels the man entering his room. Silent. Xukun more than awake, but he stays silent, play dead, letting the other man finish what he doing. The moment Xukun feels Zhengting is done, Xukun open his eyes, try to have a look at Zhengting. “Zhengting”

Zhengting startled by the call. “Kun? You awake? I’m sorry. You should go back to sleep. Im going now.” The voice feels with rush. Zhengting doesn’t want to be hurt anymore so he quickly fastens his pace, only a call, semi-scream “Zhengting wait!”. Zhengting ignore the call and close the door. His hand shaking badly. His leg has been give up long time ago. Slowly, depend on the wall to go back to his room. Heart beating like crazy, without he realizes the tears start pouring down. Zhengting hate this feeling so much. Cursing Ziyi in his mind infinitely. Finally arrive at the bathroom, wash away all the tears on his face and back to bed, sleeping. The worse sleep ever.

.

_Flashback_

_Xukun is sleeping until his phone ringing several times. Slowly moving his body and hands reach put to his phone on the side of bed, “Hello” voice raspy._

_“Bro? seriously you sick?”_

_“Wait. Who?”_

_“its me. Ziyi. I just gone for a day and you already sick?”_

_“What the fuck, Ziyi? you just give me medicine just now. Stop bullshitting.”_

_“Bro I’m already long gone away from the house. I’m going back hometown yesterday. You mistaken who with me?”_

_“I don’t know. I call out your name, he admits it was you and give me medicine. But the hand is small and soft, not like yours... ugh ugly hand.”_

_“Zhangjing call me just now. I know who.”_

_“Who? Shit. Who?”_

_“I will send him to your room now. Wait for it. Don’t fall asleep yet”_

.

Xukun feel like a piece of shit. Even though he got a fever but the memories is there. How could he have mistaken Zhengting with Ziyi? And why he so stupid to call Ziyi name in front of Zhengting. _Fuck_. The whole thing is ruined. Seeing the other man face just now is killing him deeply. He should go apologize before everything turn vice versa. But Zhengting must be asleep now, _‘I should wait the next morning.’_

.

The next day, everyone awake including Zhengting and Xukun. The atmosphere is heavy as soon both of them lock eyes accidentally at the kitchen. Zhengting can feel his body heated with the stare from Xukun, while Xukun keep looking at Zhengting even though the stared has been broke down. The other members can feel the heavy dark gloomy cloud all over the kitchen. Accept from Justin, Chengcheng, Xiaogui and Linong voice in the kitchen, the rest keep silence.

“Ziyi call me just now.” Zhangjing look at Xukun. Xukun look up at Zhangjing and immediately fixed his eyes to Zhengting, while Zhengting keep eating like nothing happened. Zhangjing shakes his head, “I said Ziyi call me just now.” More stern this time.

“So what?”

“Shuddup Chengcheng. Adult matters do not interfere.” Chengcheng shrugs continue eating.

“Then why bring on breakfast. Knowing there’s a kid here?” Zhengting never sound like this before, gain the silence stare from everyone including Xukun. Zhengting finish his food, and walk away from the table, give Zhangjing a glance, “I have photoshoot today. Bye.”

Before Zhengting could go away any furthers, “No you don’t. Stay there.” Zhangjing command. They never see Zhengting like this, the stare, the way he acts. This is not Zhengting at all. “I go where I want.” Zhangjing stand up angrily, and Xukun stop them before a war broke up.

“Let’s talk, Zhengting.” Xukun give a peace sign. “We don’t have anything to talk. You should rest.” Zhengting walk to his room, Xukun follow him from behind. Xukun close the door behind him. Zhengting continue act like nothing happened. Its very hard to keep the straight face, because Zhengting doesn’t want to show any emotion to Xukun.

“Zheng... I know I fucked up. I make a mistake last night.”

“There’s nothing happened last night” Zhengting refuse to look at Xukun, talking while scrolling his phone.

“Listen. I try to apologize can you at least look at me?”

“There’s nothing to apologize”

“Okay. Fuck. I’m done.” Xukun walk toward Zhengting grab his phone and throw away on the empty bed.

“CAI XUKUN! What you think you doing?”

“I’m talking to you. Look at me.” Xukun grab Zhengting wrist to face him after all. Zhengting in defense try to push Xukun away. Its not successful. “go away from me. Just because you are not sick anymore, you cannot do this to me.”

“I _won’t_ let you go. Listen to my explanation.” Xukun still not letting go Zhengting wrist. Instead he comes closer to the older man in front of him. “Stop what you doing. You are hurting me. Let me go!” Zhengting push Xukun all his might along with a heavy sigh when Xukun finally away from him.

“Whats wrong with you! Get out from my room now! I don’t want to talk to you!” Zhengting apparently screaming all his lung to Xukun. Xukun get furious instantly, “You know what, I should not come here to apologize to you at all. You an asshole! Glad you know that!” Xukun panting while looking at Zhengting straight in the eyes. Zhengting could not hold back his tears, he knows he should never raise his voice to anyone especially Xukun. “Okay...” Zhengting hands shaking. His voice trembles. Xukun can see the sudden changed on Zhengting. “Zheng? Zhengting? Hey look at me. Zhengting?” Xukun step closer only to see Zhengting is shaking, trembles, breathless. _Panic attack_. Xukun grab Zhengting onto his embraced, “Hey look at me. Zhengting. Breath. Look at me.” Zhengting mind is empty, his whole body is shaking, crying, breathless. “Zhengting. Can you hear me? I’m sorry. Zhengting? Please, don’t scared me. Zhengting!” Xukun can feel Zhengting become weak in a meantime. “JUSTIN! XIAOGUI! Zhengting please don’t do this to me.”

The rest of the member hear Xukun scream and rush to the door, only to see both of them on the ground, Zhengting in Xukun embrace not moving at all. “What the fuck Xukun!”

“Call the ambulance now! He got panic attack, now he faints. CALL THEM HURRIED UP!”

.

_“He is fine. You can bring he home now. Let him rest. Don’t stress him up.”_

_“Thank you, doctor.”_

.

Zhengting feel his head heavy, slowly open his eyes to see around uncommon place. ‘ _Where is this place?_ ’ Zhengting try to lift his head, fail. He moves his body around, wriggling under the warm duvet. This place is strangely warm and clean. The bed and the bed sheets all feel too comfortable and too soft. “Hey you awake?” Zhengting startled by the voice beside him. Zhengting move his head to the side to find the owner of the voice, to his surprise its Xukun. “Kun? Kunkun, where am I now?” Zhengting can see a smile appear on Xukun face, “At my room, you must be hungry right? I will bring you food, but you must stay here okay?” Xukun caress Zhengting’s face softly with a smile appear on his face. Zhengting nods and see Xukun walk out the room. Zhengting try to remember what happened before this, but the memory is barely there. Xukun enter with a tray of food. “Why so many food?” Zhengting complain, pout cutely, even he doesn’t realize too. Xukun smile “I don’t know what you crave the most today, so I just cook your favorite.”

“This is too much, and you cook all this, alone?”

“Not alone, the rest help me out a little. Come on stop talking. Eat. You want me to spoon feed you?”

Zhengting nods, “I can’t move my arms.” Xukun pat his knuckle gently, “I will do it for you.”

They both eat without a hitch. Until they finish eating, just Xukun ask the question “So, do you remember what happened?” Zhengting shake his head. “No. The memories vaguely there. What happened?” Zhengting look at Xukun with beautiful shiny bright eyes that Xukun cannot refuse to lie.

“Do you remember you got panic attack once at Dachang?” Zhengting nods furiously. “Well again you got panic attack, this afternoon.”

“Whats the reason? There must be reason, right?”

Xukun inhale deeply, grasp both of Zhengting hands onto his, move closer to Zhengting.

Zhengting startled by sudden move, and plus Xukun face is too near with him. Zhengting literally can count his eyelash with this distance. “You going to listen to me first. Do not interrupt when I’m talking okay?” Zhengting nod shyly.

“Remember when I was sick? You take care of me and I love it so much. I love it that the person is you, Zhengting.” Xukun talk calmly still maintain their vision together. Zhengting slowly recalled the situation, and tears begin to gather. Xukun see the changes, “No, no, no. Listen first, Zhengting” Xukun caress his face. A tear fall “You lied. You don’t want that person to be me. All you want is Ziyi.” Xukun gasped by the statement. “What did I tell you? Listen to me first. Please.” Xukun tried hard to get back Zhengting focus to him. But Zhengting refuse, “I shouldn’t be here. I’m sorry. Let me go, Xukun.” Zhengting push Xukun hand away. Xukun did not budge at all, “That is my mistake. Ziyi is my best friend. And you are not my best friend.”

Zhengting gaped a little, confused “What’s the point on telling me this, Cai Xukun? Why you always want to hurt me? Is once not enough? You are calling Ziyi name while I’m treating you, do you think its fun teasing me like that?” Zhengting start crying heavily. Xukun inhales before pulling the crying man into his embrace.

“That’s why you should listen to me. You are not my best friend because you are my boyfriend. I love you, Zhu Zhengting.” Xukun can hear the crying man choked a little before he pushes him to look at his face completely. Zhengting face is smudged with tears, messy, but a cute messy. Xukun wipe the tears with his fingers, caress the small face softly. “Be my boyfriend please? Plus, only boyfriend can sleep on my bed.” Xukun smirk, it’s fun to tease this fairy actually. Zhengting hit Xukun playfully on his chest. “I hate you.” Xukun let out small laugh, “You love me too.” Xukun slowly stick their head together, forehead to forehead “uhmm Kun…”

“Yes?” whispering from his position

“I thought you gonna kiss me? Kun..” Zhengting half air voice. Xukun positively put his hand on the fairy neck and pull him for a kiss. The kiss is slow and savoring every angle, tongue playing until they both pull out, short in breath. “Can I really sleep here? What about your allergic?” Xukun move out a little, “Its okay. I’m fine with you, but not others. Don’t tell them. It’s a secret okay?” Xukun wink at Zhengting who now blushing like a girl.

“Kun.. uhmm even Ziyi right?” Zhengting ask shyly.

“My baby Zhengzheng get jealous huh?” Zhengting blush even harder.

“Get out I don’t want to see your face!” Zhengting hide in the duvet, covering his whole body. Xukun pats his butt playfully, “Fine I give you an hour to reflects yourself.” A small chuckle out from Xukun’s mouth, closing the door quietly. While Zhengting who currently under the smooth duvet, ‘ _Why this thing smell like Xukun! Ah crazy. No no no no..._ ’

.

“Kunkun, got kick out from your own room?”

“Shuddup Yanjun.”

“Kun-ge, wanna play battleground?”

“Cool. Im in who else Justin?”

“Yeah enter this team its-

“CAI XUKUUUNNNN!! COME IN NOW!”

The entire member pause, including Xukun who then left out a laugh. While everyone is confused, “Whats going on? Xukun why you laugh? Is it funny when Zhengting scream like that?”

Xukun who not stop laughing, “Hahhaa.. that..a ahh is really ahha hard to explain. I go first. Goodnight everyone.”

Xukun literally running to his room, leaving the six humans in confused. Until a moment later, “OH MY GOD! Justin Chengcheng Linong Xiaogui go to your room now! Wear headphones!” Zhangjing literally push all the kids inside. “Lin Yanjun, you too.” Yanjun cold expression, “Chill you just older a year than me- hih.”

**Author's Note:**

> i leave some part for ur imagination. ahaha why zhengting call xukun after smelling his duvet? aihaihaiiii ps: i do this instead of assignment.. sigh


End file.
